What Would Happen
by bluesie
Summary: What would happen if Dean Ambrose's path crossed with Kaylee Andrew who fights in the Indies Circuit? Kaylee's not your typical women fighter, she cares more testing her body's limit while wresting. Now she is in ROH at the top of her career. But what would happen to her career when she has to do an interview with Dean Ambrose? Will chaos happen or will love? Dean Ambrose oc
1. Summary

_What Would Happen_

What would happen if Dean Ambrose's path crossed with Kaylee Andrew who fights in the Indies Circuit? Kaylee's not your typical women fighter that cares more about her looks than her wrestling skill. She cares more testing her body's limit while doing extreme wresting. She doesn't give a damn if she can walk out of the building she is wrestling in on her own after a match. She only cares about being the best she can be when wrestling. Because of Kaylee putting her body on the line, in extreme ways, so often other companies get word of her. Now she is in ROH (Ring of Honor) at the top of her career. But what would happen to her career when she has to do an interview with Dean Ambrose? Especially when they're both under different wrestling companies. Will chaos happen or will something great happen? Dean Ambrose oc


	2. Opportunities Arive

Hey everyone! I just wanted to say I own nothing in this story except my oc Kaylee. Also thanks to everyone who is viewing, favoriting, and following this story! I mean it hasn't even been a week yet and all this is already happening, so thank for that. Also, I would appreciate it if you could review. I know all authors say that but if you guys tell me what you think of the story and toss suggestions at me I feel the story would be better. So without a further ado here is the first official chapter of this story. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _What Would Happen_

Kaylee Andrew Point Of View:

I was walking into the arena that we were using for the show when I suddenly heard my name being called.

"Kaylee, wait up!" Said a runner whose name I didn't remember.

"Hey, what's up?"

"The boss wants to see you in his office ASAP"

"Kay, thanks" I said before the runner ran off to do whatever that needs done before the show starts.

 _What could the boss possible want with me? I mean I have done nothing wrong. I've been practicing more than ever on my wrestling moves, and I've been going to all the events I had to,_ I thought walking down the hallway, worrying the entire way.

Before I knew it I was at the bosses office for that night.

 _Better get this over with now,_ I thought with a sigh. I knocked on the door waiting for my bosses reply.

"Come in!" I heard the loud voice of my boss saying.

I walked through the door with a neutral look on my face, trying to not give away my nervousness.

"Hey, I heard you wanted me." I said. _Well, they don't look mad so that has to be a good thing right?_ I thought, some of my nervousness dwindling.

"Yes, we did. We scheduled you to show up at _The Night Show Staring Jimmy Fallon_. But there is one thing about your interview that day."

 _Thank god, I thought,_ a smile breaking out on my face when learning the news. But then I heard the but.

"Ok, but what is it?" I said, trying to keep up my cool façade.

"The same day of your going to show on the show WWE's superstar Dean Ambrose will be there to have a interview to. We also want to know what you're going to when it comes to your contract. Are you going to sign or not? There's only one week left of your contract."

 _Like I didn't know that I had one week of my contract left already_ , I thought wanting to role my eyes.

"Ok, that's fine about Dean whatever is his name is being at the show. I don't care; he's representing his company like I'm doing with mine. However, I don't think I'm going to re-sign with this company."

I was getting tired of being in the company considering I've been here for three years. In those three years I've made history, mainly because I've been the first women wrestler to win the _Ring of Honor World Championship_. I had to move on from the company, try new things, and face new opponents.

So you didn't know? I fight guys when I wrestle. The only time I do face women is when they challenge me, and they always loose considering most of them are skanks just caring about getting their next lay, not improving on their wrestling ability.

"Wait your not going to re-sign with the company? Is there anything you want? A raise? Anything?" He exclaimed getting worried.

"No, I don't want anything. I just want to get out of the company and make a bigger name for myself, just like everybody here wants."

"Your contract is running out in one week. Did you find anybody to sign with? You know I won't let you just walk back in here after leaving the company." He said trying to make me stay.

So far it wasn't working and it never would. I wanted out of this company. Yeah I've had an amazing time here but I need to do more things. I wanted bigger opportunities so I make a name for myself. I wanted to make it into the WWE, my end goal just like so many others.

"I don't understand how it is any of your business if any other companies have contacted me or not." I said getting annoyed.

Little did he know I did have people contacting me wanting me to join their companies, he just didn't need to know that.

Now you maybe wondering what makes companies interested in me besides the fact that I wrestle guys for a living. Well I also do extreme wrestling. It's been hard to do that here in ROH when in other companies it's been easy, especially in CZW.

"Well then, I guess tonight's your last show isn't it? You still have to do the interview though." He said with a stern voice.

I was completely ok with this. It would mean more time on thinking about what company would be best for me to join. It also means more exposure.

"Ok, then is that all because I have things to do." Ok that might have not come off how I wanted it. _Oh well,_ I thought.

"Yes, you're dismissed." He said with a bit of sass in his voice tinged with some annoyance.

I didn't say anything as I walked out the door, I didn't feel the need to. I didn't appreciate that he started questioning me to see if other companies are interested in me. I mean it's not like it affects him. _Gosh I hate it when people try to get into by business, especially when I know they don't care,_ I thought letting out an annoyed sigh. _Well at least the interview with Jimmy Fallon is a good thing; it could help other companies get word of me._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the show was over I left the arena as fast as I could. _Well as fast as you can go when the whole world thinks you have a bum knee,_ I thought bitterly with a grimace. I mean, really, they couldn't think of a better way to write me of the show? I mean yah I get they're pissed off at me for not re-signing my contract but at the end of the day it's my life and my career. _I mean I'm a 27 your old women, I could do whatever I want thank you very much,_ I thought annoyed.

Making my way out of the arena I heard the fans before I saw them. They got even louder when they saw me though. Looking at them I noticed many fans wearing my t-shirt that says ' _I didn't come here to talk I came here to fight'._ Now that I think of it that t-shirt kind of describes my entire wrestling career so far.

Waving at the fans as I go pass I start to think of what the interview will have in hold for me. Will the interview be a success? Will I have any questions about my contract running up? I preferred if the latter didn't come up though, I wanted my contract running up to remain a secret.

 _After all the best debuts are the secret ones aren't they_ , I thought to myself with a smirk.


	3. Last Time

Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update. Honestly, I stopped because I didn't think people were enjoying this story but I guess I was wrong. Thanks you guys for all the favorites, reviews, and follows because those were what inspired me to continue this book. I'm posting a different story on my Wattpad account SOON that I won't be posting here on Fanfiction. I will also be posting all of my stories from here on Wattpad too. This is the link to my profile on Wattpad user/RebeccaStrong8

Keep in mind you do not have to read this, nor am I pressuring you to, I just thought somebody would like to check it out. Enjoy the chapter!

 _What Would Happen_

Kaylee Andrew Point of View:

It's been a week and today is my last day at _Ring of Honor._ I'm excited honestly. New opportunities will be arising and with a new change of scenery. Unlike many people I like change. Change keeps things interesting, constantly switching up how you live. It excites me. Mainly because I'm not doing the same thing everyday. Walking aimlessly through the halls I make sure to take everything in, not wanting to ever forget this moment or all the fun times I had in this company.

Thinking of all the offers I've been getting from companies makes me realize I have a big decision to make on which company to go. Making this decision will either make or break my career. _Like that's not intimidating_ , I thought sarcastically rolling my eyes.

Soon I'm thinking of my interview with that one WWE wrestler. I have no idea what to expect. I've never done an interview with another wrestler from another company as me. Weird how they want me to represent ROH even though I won't be considered one of their wrestlers when I do the interview. _Must want all the attention they can get before this company never hears from me again,_ I think rolling my eyes.

Already in my ring gear that consisted of black leather booty shorts and a black crisscross crop top I head to the gorilla. Already hearing the fans from here I smile.

 _When you go out there look at every face and everyone. Remember, remember everything they done for you and your career. Don't let anyone or anything ruin this moment._

The fans don't know that my contract is running out tonight. Only CEO's of wrestling companies know. The board decided that I'm gonna fight tonight and 'hurt' my knee more in a falls count anywhere match.

I'm all for hardcore matches, however I'm gonna be limited on my move set tonight due to my so called "injury".

Suddenly my music hits and I'm heading out to the ring; my home away from home.

Lying down on the ring panting I smile hearing my music play. The fans are going insane from all of the high risk moves we did today. My opponent and I pulled out all the stops tonight.

Drinking in all the cheers it really hits me how much I'm gonna miss this place. Stumbling to my feet I let the ref raise my hand in victory making sure to make sure my knee looks like it's bothering me. _Not that hard_ ,I think to myself remembering all the times my opponent targeted my knee tonight.

Stumbling out of the ring I walk up the ramp looking at the fans. _Bye_ , I think trying to get rid of the tears I feel rising trying not to cry.

Walking around the arena I take my time leaving. Amazing memories float through my mind, chuckling silently at some of the thoughts. Soon, I realized that nobody else was here. _Guess everyone left_ , I think. Walking to the ramp I sit down of the top off it. I start thinking of all the title reigns I had here, making history and amazing people; showing them a woman can do anything a man can. Suddenly I'm laughing at one of my favorite memories, which is seeing everybody's faces when I came down the ramp for the first time in this company to fight a man.

 _Never thought I would get this far but I'm not stopping anytime soon_ , I think standing up and walking to the exit. I turn one last time looking around before turning the lights off as I leave.

Hope you all like this chapter. Sorry it's slow paced and short but I Kaylee to not be a wrestler for ROH once I start the interview with Dean. Have a good day everybody!


End file.
